prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 042
Jim insists he isn't seriously hurt and he claims he wants to return to work after Greg has patched him up. Meg is forced to tell Erica that it was Jim who allowed Harry Martin's second visit, though her impression was that Joyce was being abducted rather than attempting to escape. Erica phones Jim's wife but finds out to her surprise that they are separated. Greg warns Jim that if he doesn't have X-rays, he will declare him unfit for duty. Jim is offended that Erica had contacted his wife without his knowledge. Lizzie asks to see Erica with "secret information". As it's late, Erica sees her in her cell and Lizzie confesses to taking the valium from the surgery in front of Doreen. Erica orders Lynn should be released from solitary immediately and all Lizzie's privileges suspended until further notice. After taking Jim to the hospital, where he gets the all clear, Jim and Greg go for a drink and JIm tells Greg about his service in Vietnam, in a particularly horrific incident where he survived a assault where many of his comrades were killed. Lynn asks who framed her when she is released from solitary, but Meg says she can't be sure. Lizzie tells Doreen that she knows it was her who framed Lynn to keep her inside, so in retaliation Doreen tells Lynn it was Lizzie who got her into trouble. Lizzie says nothing when Lynn turns on her and calls her a "mean despicable old woman". Jim gets very drunk so Greg drives him to a "friend"'s house, which turns out to be his old home: he wakes his wife up with his drunken demands to see their children. Monica works out that Lizzie has taken the blame for Doreen and tells Lynn it was Doreen. Meg overhears the end of the conversation. Lynn makes Doreen admit she framed her, and smears mud from the garden over her face to show Doreen that she is a "worm". Monica arranges a collection of fags for Lizzie as she can't buy her own. The solicitor acting for Eddie and Marilyn in the sale of Monica's shop is Jennifer Collins. She is an old flame of Steve's, so he invites her to lunch. Erica stops Jim from questioning Joyce too harshly over her husband's abduction attempt, saying "this is a women's prison, not a concentration camp". Outside, Erica's office, Jim has a sequence of voiceover flashbacks to remind us of what the writers have revealed of his character so far. Steve's partner tells him he wants to dissolve their partnership as his taste for Legal Aid work is affecting their income. Jim brushes off Vera's attempt to flatter him by telling him she admires his methods. Karen has to make an excuse when a student friend invites her to an evening lecture on prison life. Jennifer tells Steve her father is prepared to finance them going into partnership together. Joyce doesn't remember what it was her husband knew about Jim. Joyce asks Monica to help her by moving the money somewhere safer when she is released. Notes *Last appearance of lawyer Steve Wilson. Previous Episode Episode 041 Next Episode Episode 043 Category:Episodes Category:1979 Season